pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock's Sudowoodo
Brock |gender = Male |ability = Rock Head |debut = From Cradle to Save |caughtwhere = Ninja school near Fuchsia City |location = With Brock |episodesuntilevolved = 49 episodes as Bonsly |evolvesin = Leave It To Brocko!}} This Sudowoodo is a -type Pokémon that Brock caught as a Bonsly. It is the third Pokémon Brock acquired during his Hoenn journey. Personality In its debut as a Bonsly, it is prone to crying when it was hungry and being berated by other people, which is the reason for Brock to look after it. Because it was still a baby Pokémon, its infancy can be seen where Brock fed it with a baby bottle and later Pokémon food. In battles, Bonsly is shown to be agile and smart and its intellect is to outsmart the opponent by using Fake Tears. Bonsly is also childish and energetic when making friends with other Pokemon. In King and Queen for a Day!, Bonsly became rivals with James' Mime Jr. while they serve as the replacement love teams of the original celebrity Pokémon and it was seen attacking one after another with both of their Flail and Mimic after Team Rocket knocks the director out in retaliation before Mime Jr. uses Teeter Dance on everyone. In Leave It To Brocko!, Bonsly also became friends with a wild Nuzleaf after Brock feeds it while treating its injuries. As a Sudowoodo, its behavior is similar to Keenan's Sudowoodo when it fights, but is also calm and determined when it salutes its trainer Brock when it was something important or in battles. It also retains its child-like personality from it's pre-evolved form when he uses Fake Tears on his opponents. Biography It made its debut appearance as a Bonsly in the episode From Cradle To Save where it was shown crying at night. When Ash and his friends does a basic ninja training, other ninja students are blaming Bonsly for stealing berries but Brock tells them that it does not. It was always seen drinking a bottle by Brock when it was hungry. After Team Rocket is blasted off, it tackles Brock and cries for defending it while being berated by ninja students but it was stopped by Angela. Brock offers it to join them until it attacks him on purpose with Double-Edge and it was ready to battle him. Brock uses Forretress to fight Bonsly and realizing how smart it is using Fake Tears to think it was crying. When it was defeated, it initially release from being caught in Brock's Poké Ball until it was knocked down by being poked by Forretress' Spikes allowing it to be caught for the second time making Brock caught Bonsly as his Pokémon. In King and Queen for A Day!, Bonsly teams up with James' Mime Jr. thinking it was the two celebrities Pokémon after they are chased by three agents are revealed to be the managers of the two celebrity Pokemon while they are assisted with Meowth and Pikachu after they are separated. When the director of the show kicks Team Rocket out, they retaliate by hitting the director out causing Ash and his friends to get mad from their rash behavior. With this, Brock uses Bonsly to fight Mime Jr. while James does the same and the two were equally matched when Bonsly using its Double-Edge, Fake Tears and Flail while Mime Jr. use Mimic and Tickle to retaliate making the director is impressed to use its moves and everyone got involved when Mime Jr. performs Teeter Dance. After Team Rocket is blasted off even James is impressed with Mime Jr.'s acting performance, the director of the show finally raps the entire show. The original Mime Jr. and Bonsly celebrities are revealed to be tired and exhausted from being chased by their fans which results their managers to take them back to the Pokémon Center to recover and Brock's Bonsly and James' Mime Jr. being as replacements to the original love team. In Leave It To Brocko!, Bonsly became friends with a wild Nuzleaf who is injured and lost. Brock manages to feed it with his Pokémon food and treats its injured arm with a Potion spray. Bonsly was still fed by Brock with Pokémon food until both it and Nuzleaf got captured by Team Rocket and got caged by them until Brock has a plan to trick the group since they don't cook like he is when they are hungry. Brock manages to prepare them some food before he escapes with the caged Nuzleaf and Bonsly. Bonsly does its best to get out of the cage as it broke free thanks to Brock's determination. Bonsly was really happy until it got surprised when it evolves into a Sudowoodo much to Brock's excitement. When trying its best to escape, Sudowoodo like other Rock Pokémon are afraid of water as it jumps to avoid it. After both Jessie's Seviper and Brock's Croagunk is down, Sudowoodo manage to jump to the ground and help Brock and it was the first time they battle against James' Carnivine demonstrating its Mimic, Double-Edge and Flail and it manages to defeat it. After Team Rocket is blasted off, the group finally put Nuzleaf back to its home and Sudowoodo waved goodbye to his wild Pokémon friend. Having evolved from Bonsly, Sudowoodo has shed its child-like persona and has become a powerful Pokémon on Brock's team. With powerful attacks including Mimic and Double-Edge, Sudowoodo is the powerhouse of Brock's team. It is still with Brock at Pewter City Gym. Sudowoodo is last seen in the special episode of Diamond and Pearl watching with Brock's family while cheering for Brock's younger brother, Forrest who is fighting against Nurse Joy to prove his worth to become the Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym. Known moves Mimic Moves Voice actors *Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese) *Bill Rogers (English) Gallery pl:Sudowoodo Brocka Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon